Many types of gowns used in medical procedures by patients, visitors, and medical personnel exist. Both disposable and reusable gowns are utilized. It is important that they can easily be put on and secured by the user. Securing the gown so that it does not fall off is critical. Various means are used such as ties, belts, buttons, hooks and loops, and snaps. Current gowns use a waist tie or belt that require the user to either tie the belt behind their back or reach around their back to tie the belt. As a result, improper gown use is common because many users have difficulty passing the belt around their backs or reaching behind their back to tie it. In many situations medical personnel cannot have anything on the front of the gown including the joining of straps securing the gown.